FORGERY
by Maryeli
Summary: Una traducción de un SHOT de Kaiser Washington... Cuando Byakuya es acusado por Soifon de escribir una peculiar carta, él se niega argumentando que se trata de una falsificación...


.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**FORGERY (Falsificación)**

**Author: Kaiser Washington  
**

**Translate: Maryeli/Milly-chan**

_Con cariño para Nanda18, Byakuya99, Naoko Tendo, Vainilla Pervinca y Tsuki Lawliet_**  
**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

.**  
**

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la oficina del capitán del 6to escuadrón indicó que el noble capitán Byakuya Kuchiki tenía un visitante esperando fuera de su puerta, quien, a juzgar por la serie de golpes que siguieron al primero en rápida sucesión, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, estaba muy impaciente.

Después de echar un vistazo en la dirección del escritorio de su teniente, sólo para descubrir que él no había llegado aún y no estaba disponible para abrir la puerta al visitante, Byakuya abandonó a regañadientes la pieza de caligrafía en la que estaba trabajando, que en su opinión, era un prospecto para obtener un primer lugar en la competencia de arte de ese año - uno de sus mejores trabajos hasta ese momento - él se acercó a la puerta, con pasos nobles, simétricos y agraciados que apenas insinuaban su desgano, y le abrió la puerta a nadie más que la capitán Shaolin Fon o Soifon, como los demás la llamaban, Jefa de las Fuerzas Especiales, mujer de una terrible personalidad y una actitud que en los momentos más ligeros podría ser interpretada como el resultado de una permanente tensión premenstrual... Y Soifon tenía en esos momentos uno de sus estados de ánimo más agresivos.

Byakuya ocultó su sorpresa inicial de ver a Soifon en su puerta magistralmente, tras un velo de indiferencia.

_"Soifon-taichou",_ dijo con gran tacto, como era una de sus habilidades innatas. Porque diciendo esto, daría a Soifon la impresión de ser lo suficientemente hospitalario para escuchar lo que fuera que la habría hecho hacer todo el camino hasta el 6to Escuadrón para decirle, y al mismo tiempo, una forma de preguntar a Soifon qué era lo que la había obligado a recorrer todo el camino hasta el 6to Escuadrón, sin tener que preguntárselo directamente.

Soifon permaneció en silencio, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Byakuya, (que tenían el mismo tono de gris que los suyos, notando ella, que se agitaban ligeramente, pero sin mostrar emociones), ante eso, Byakuya sintió la necesidad de completar la frase anterior con algo más coherente, porque ella, obviamente, no lo entendía.

_"¿Ud. desea preguntarme alg-?"_ Byakuya le estaba diciendo cuando fue sorprendido por una sonora bofetada en una de sus mejillas que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás como un par de pasos.

_"¡Bastardo!"_ Gritó Soifon.

A Byakuya nunca le habían llamado así. Por un segundo o dos, se quedó mirando a Soifon, desconcertado hasta el punto de la mudez, antes de toser arrogantemente y decir: _"Mida sus palabras, Soifon-taichou". _

Esto le valió un segundo golpe, en la misma mejilla.

"_Puedo preguntar"_ Dijo Byakuya, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se masajeaba con cuidado la mejilla, que ahora estaba roja y un poco hinchada, porque la segunda bofetada fue más fuerte que la primera, _"¿Por qué se comporta así?"_

Soifon sacó de uno de sus bolsillos, un pedazo de papel doblado.

_"¡Es debido a esto, bastardo!"_. Ella gritó, arrojando el papel en su cara.

Byakuya desdobló el papel y al leerlo, sus ojos se hicieron cada vez más grandes con cada frase.

_"Yo no escribí esto",_ le dijo él, aunque el hecho que la carta pareciera escrita con su letra y terminara con su firma (que era inimitable y magnífica) no daba mucho crédito a sus palabras.

Soifon no parecía haberlo oído. Le arrebató la carta al segundo a Byakuya.

"_¿Eres la estrella que guía mi vida?"… "¿Pienso en ti __**cuando voy a la cama**__?"… "¿Hueles como las primeras flores de la primavera?"…_ Soifon leía las líneas, su voz aumentaba en tono y volumen con cada frase.

_"Yo... yo no escribí eso",_ dijo Byakuya, bastante horrorizado y consternado por el hecho que esas frases blasfemas, mediocres y cursis fueran atribuídas a él.

_"¿Y de quién es ésta firma? ¿De Jidanbo?"_ Soifon replicó, arrojando el papel en el rostro de Byakuya otra vez.

_"Hummm",_ Respondió Byakuya, pensativo, examinando la carta más de cerca. _"Una buena imitación", _él dijo._ "Pero yo no escribí esto". _

_"¿Imitación?"_ Susurró Soifon, indignada. Ella no tomó amablemente el que le dijeran que ella estaba equivocaba_. "¡Imitación! ¿Quién más tiene letra tan bueno como ésta?"_

Byakuya soltó otro reflexivo _"Hummmm..." _

_"No se me ocurre",_ admitió.

_"Desperté en la mañana, lista para comenzar el entrenamiento de las Fuerzas Especiales, y me encuentro con este pedazo de m… tirado en mi puerta. Lo último que esperaba de alguien como Ud. era que fuera a escribir algo como esto_", Soifon dijo a gritos, pinchando con el dedo índice el pecho de Byakuya.

Byakuya estaba decidido a no retroceder.

_"Pensé que Ud. era el único capitán decente entre nosotros (excepto yo, por supuesto). Si esto fuera de alguien como Zaraki, lo habría pasado por alto considerándolo una consecuencia de su falta de educación, es un __**incivilizado**__. ¡Pero Ud.! ¿Cómo podría la cabeza de una de las cuatro Grandes Casas Nobles hacer algo como esto?" _

Byakuya respiró hondo.

_"¡Bah!"_ Escupió Soifon. _"Pensé que al menos la nobleza tenía modales. Me equivoqué, ¡Maldita sea! Ud. es tan... tan... ¡Argh! ¡Tan incivilizado y grosero, y... y __**lujurioso**__! ¡Malditos Kuchikis! Todo el mundo ¡Maldita sea!"_

_"Espero que haya terminado"_, dijo Byakuya, fríamente, considerando a una no tan sutil y airada Soifon. No le había gustado que ella realizara ésos comentarios sobre la conveniencia de sus modales, o el hecho que ella maldijera a la más antigua y más noble de las Cuatro Grandes Casas Nobles_. "Yo no escribí eso",_ reiteró.

_"¡Ud. es insoportable!"_ Soifon tomó algo de aire_. "Bien, si no fue Ud., entonces ¿Quién lo hizo?"_, Preguntó ella.

_"No lo sé",_ respondió Byakuya.

_"Un día es todo lo que tiene",_ dijo Soifon, arrebatando el ahora arrugado trozo de papel de las manos de Byakuya y guardándolo dentro de sus ropas. _"Si usted no puede demostrar que es inocente hasta mañana, le mostraré esta carta al Capitán Jefe y Ud. será castigado"._

Diciendo esto, ella salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella con tal fuerza que un preciado e inestimable retrato de la Huerta de Sakuras de los Kuchiki, que el abuelo de Byakuya había pintado, que se encontraba colgado en la pared cayó al suelo, los cristales se rompieron y el marco ornamentado se dañó de forma irreparable.

Byakuya tenía grandes dudas sobre ser sancionado o que algo similar pudiera ocurrir, pero no obstante, provocar a una excesivamente irritable Soifon era más de lo que deseaba. Byakuya, con lo sensible y racional hombre que era, gustaba que todo esté en su lugar.

Mirando hacia abajo, a su mano vacía, Byakuya se dio cuenta de que no tenían pistas. Soifon ni siquiera le permitió quedarse con la carta. Ahora ni siquiera podía avanzar medio paso en la dirección de averiguar quién era el autor de la carta ignominiosa.

Byakuya suspiró.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

_"Capitán ¡Disculpe!"_ Dijo Renji al irrumpir en la oficina de Byakuya_. "¡Realmente, realmente, realmente lo siento! Fue la... uh... el tráfico". _

_"Esta es la tercera vez en esta semana que usted llega tarde",_ dijo fríamente Byakuya, que consideraba inútiles y vacías las excusas de Renji, e ignorando la última_. "Sus tardanzas se le están yendo de las manos, fukutaichou". _

Renji balbuceó una disculpa interminable, como era su costumbre. Byakuya refutó todas las excusas de Renji, como era la suya. Luego, el "tardón" hizo algunas comparaciones entre el antiguo teniente y una determinada especie de insecto que su antecesor infirió que era un escarabajo.

Cuando el drama habitual - Renji disculpándose con Byakuya, Byakuya negándose a aceptar sus disculpas, para luego comportarse como si nada hubiera sucedido - había terminado, Renji hizo una observación sorprendente.

_"¡Capitán!",_ Exclamó. _"¿Qué le pasó a su mejilla?"_

_"Renji, realmente no hay nada malo con mi mejilla",_ replicó Byakuya, ofendido por que alguien hiciera ese comentario despectivo en contra de su apariencia física.

_"¿Por qué está todo rojo?" _

_"Comience con su papeleo",_ dijo Byakuya, empujando a Renji hacia un montón de papeles que él siempre había tenido en el cajón de su escritorio, por una situación como la actual debe surgiera de forma inesperada y necesitara algún recurso para desviar la atención.

Renji tomó los papeles servilmente y los llevó a su escritorio, que estaba en un pequeño e insignificante rincón. Byakuya lo había colocado allí para que no formara parte de la primera impresión que la gente recibía al entrar en su oficina. Con el fin de estar seguro de que los visitantes de su oficina no vieran a Renji, incluso por accidente, colocó una gran estantería en frente del escritorio de este último.

Renji se sentó y entrecerró los ojos a fin de descifrar lo que estaba escrito en el papel. La necesidad de esta acción surgió por el hecho de que el estante con libros dejaba una sombra muy oscura sobre su esquina que ya estaba a media luz, y también por el hecho que siempre se había olvidado de tomar la clase de redacción, años atrás, cuando el Curso Acelerado para estudiantes iletrados de la Academia de shinigamis tenía solo una semana de duración.

En el proceso de aventurarse a echar un vistazo por un lado de la estantería, impulsado por el optimista pensamiento de que era muy poco probable que su capitán mirara en su dirección (ya que Renji estaba clasificado entre los diez primeros en la lista de personas que Byakuya estaba cansado de ver), y porque su curiosidad le dijo que esa era la única manera de saber más acerca de los acontecimientos que condujeron a la aparición del extraño color en la mejilla de su capitán, Renji se inclinó demasiado hacia un lado y perdió el equilibrio de la pata de su silla, en la cual había intentado envolver su tobillo, y cayó bruscamente en el centro de la oficina, donde se convirtió de inmediato, el centro de atención de Byakuya y merecedor de una de sus severas miradas.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo, Renji?"_ Byakuya dijo con fastidio, como si el estruendo repentino que Renji había producido durante su caída lo hubiera sorprendido inadvertidamente haciéndolo arruinar una pieza de caligrafía.

Al sentarse, Renji descubrió que precisamente eso había pasado.

Volviendo su mirada hacia abajo, donde sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, decidió que no podía mirar a los ojos de su malhumorado capitán, cuando Renji se dio cuenta que un sobre había sido empujado por debajo de la puerta.

"_Capitán, acaba de llegar el correo"_, dijo Renji, recogiendo el sobre rectangular y levantándolo en el aire de una forma activa tratando de mejorar la impresión que su superior tenía de él.

Fracasó en ese sentido porque Byakuya no respondió a su proclamación.

Renji se aclaró la garganta y dijo, un poco más fuerte esta vez, articulando cada palabra, _"Capitán, el correo está aquí". _

_"Le oí la primera vez, Renji",_ Lo reprendió Byakuya. _"¿Espera que yo camine hacia Ud. y reciba el correo?" _

_"Hummm ..." _

_"Traiga eso aquí",_ Ordenó Byakuya, y Renji hizo exactamente eso. _"Entrégamelo",_ volvió a ordenar Byakuya, y Renji lo hizo antes de regresar a su discreto lugar detrás del imponente estante de libros.

_"Qué curioso",_ se dijo Byakuya a sí mismo. _"¿Un informe médico?"_

Ninguna cantidad de raciocinio le ayudó a llegar a una conclusión sostenible sobre la razón o razones de recibir un informe médico en una mañana cuando no hubiera podido sentirse más saludable. A menos que alguien del Cuarto Escuadrón lo hubiera divisado siendo abofeteado por Soifon y había acudido a su rescate enviándole algo que le alivie la sensación de escozor de la mejilla… Byakuya no podía concebir otra razón por la cual él, de entre todas las personas, recibiría un informe médico.

Él abrió el sobre y leyó el reporte, entrecerrando los ojos con cada línea que leía.

Él lo dejó sobre su escritorio, indignado, después de llegar al final.

"_Renji_", llamó. _"Ven aquí_".

Renji corrió de inmediato.

_"Sí, señor." _

_"Ha habido un error. Esto no es mío"._ Comentó Byakuya, levantando irritado el informe en el aire, como si luchara por contener un impulso de tirarlo a la basura.

_"Tiene su nombre en él_", señaló Renji.

_"¡Qué tontería!"_ Dijo Byakuya, echando un vistazo hacia el informe de nuevo. "_Esto es... Tiene mi nombre en él". _

_"Eso significa que es suyo". _

Byakuya sacudió la cabeza.

_"Definitivamente es un error". _

_"¿Qué es lo que dice el reporte?",_ preguntó Renji, con flagrante curiosidad.

Byakuya meditó un momento, _"Usted tiene que saber",_ respiró hondo, _"El cuarto escuadrón de alguna manera ha concebido la ridícula idea que yo estaba ebrio la noche anterior. Ultrajante"._

_"¿Realmente, señor?" _

_"Sí, lo dice aquí-" _

_"Quiero decir, ¿Estaba realmente borracho?" _

Byakuya estuvo a punto de emitir un bufido de enojo como nunca antes lo hubiera estado en su vida.

_"Qué pregunta más tonta, yo no bebo",_ dijo indignado. _"Renji, voy a escribirle una carta a la Capitán Unohana, y usted va a entregársela. Ah, el papel se ha terminado… estaba seguro que ayer tenía una buena cantidad". _

_"¿Quiere que vaya a conseguir un poco de papel?" _

_"No. Quédate ahí. Estoy seguro que tengo hojas en blanco en algún lugar",_ dijo Byakuya, abriendo los diferentes cajones de su escritorio en busca de papel.

_"He encontrado una hoja"_, dijo triunfante, tirando de ella, pero gruñó de consternación cuando se dio cuenta que algo ya estaba escrito en ella. Estaba a punto de reemplazarla cuando una frase en particular le llamó la atención, y se quedó sin aliento.

_"¿Qué pasó, capitán?"_ Preguntó Renji intrigado.

"_Renji_", Comentó Byakuya absorto, dándole el papel. _"¿Quién escribió esto?"_

Renji leyó lo que estaba escrito en el papel, descubriendo que era una carta incompleta, que empezaba con una frase utilizando las palabras "estrella que guía mi camino", algo sobre el pensamiento de alguien cuando se va a la cama, y algunas líneas en el sentido de que alguien olía como las primeras flores de la primavera.

_"Soifon-taichou me mostró una carta similar esta mañana. De hecho, tenía casi las mismas palabras, excepto que lo que dice esta es peor"_, dijo Byakuya. _"¿Quién escribió la carta, Renji?",_ Exigió.

"_Mmmm_", respondió Renji_. "Creo que Ud. lo hizo, señor"._

_"Cuida tu boca, Renji." _

_"Ud. realmente lo hizo." _

_"Eso es absurdo. Además, yo no tengo ningún recuerdo". _

Renji se rascó la cabeza.

_"Ehm, ¿Cómo decirlo? Bueno, verá, taichou, ayer puse un poco, bueno, puse algo, ehm, ehm, _

_yo… yo puse un montón de sake en su té de la tarde" _

"¡_Qué_!" Byakuya exclamó levantándose de su silla.

Renji dio un paso atrás.

_"No, no, no, capitán, quiero decir, pensé que tal vez podría aliviarle un poco la mente o algo así. Pensé que parecía un poco estresado",_ dijo riendo tímidamente, como suele ocurrir cuando uno se da cuenta de que, en el proceso de hacer una buena obra se termina haciendo más daño que bien. _"Pero al parecer, Ud. no está acostumbrado a beber alcohol. De todos modos, creo que debe haber escrito la carta algún momento después"._

Byakuya se sentó en su silla y apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio, suspiró profundamente, como si quisiera expulsar toda su ira en esa única exhalación.

_"Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo",_ dijo, esforzándose por mantener el poco auto-control que le quedaba_. "Ahora, vete_".

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

A la mañana siguiente, Byakuya recibió una peculiar carta sentimental, no muy diferente a la que le había enviado Soifon en su borrachera, y a cierta distancia, el Teniente del segundo escuadrón estaba siendo enviado al infierno por su capitana por haberle mezclado su té con sake.

**/ / END**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**A / N**: Esto es estúpido, lo sé. Pero yo sólo quería escribir un fic de ByakuyaXSoifon. No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir últimamente. Y saqué el: "Tú eres la estrella que guía mi vida" de un libro de PG Wodehouse.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**SALUDOS DE MARYELI: Una vez más, buscando mil excusas para no hacer los quehaceres** **XD… leí este shot hace un buen tiempo, pero solo hace poco obtuve el permiso de la autora para traducirlo y compartirlo con los pocos fanseses de esta peculiar pareja…**

**Read you soon,**

**Kisses**

**Maryeli**

**PD: Cuando termine un fic que estoy escribiendo tal vez continúe con la traducción de "The Byakuya's Problem"…me ha parecido que alguien más la está traduciendo… y tengo que preguntar a Kilonji.**

**:P**


End file.
